Wasted Youth
by LaRuche
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and her friends are finishing up their final semester at NYU. With love, drugs, booze, finals, and life throwing curveballs at them, they'll do everything in their power to brave it and try to grow up in the process.


**I have to finish my Drabbles and Never Known Love, but then another idea popped in my head and I had to write it down. I really like this idea and where I'm taking everything and everyone featured in the story. It's mainly about Bonnie and her friends surviving their final semester of college. This is an AU and another All Human story. I've been rewatching Skins lately and then I started thinking what if TVD characters lived in that type of world. I've been toying with it, a lot.**

**So far this is the actual prologue and it's just a testrun. Based on feedback and things like that I'll tweak it and see if I'm moving in the right direction with the story. So far, I love my vision for it.**

* * *

**. prologue .**

**. everyone .**

* * *

Pulling the cigarette from her lips, Bonnie released a long exhalation as she walked through a crowded hallway. A majority of NYU's student population and few staff members were drinking and dancing in the various rooms and backyard of her shared off-campus apartment. This is one of the many ways her friends, fellow students, and self survived. They partied till they would blacked out, drank till their livers begged them to quit, did drugs like they were immortals, and had tons of sex till they needed oxygen tanks to regain consciousness.

She felt completely out of place and uncomfortable as she grin at the various faces she walked past. Like she was in a movie and everything was in slow motion. The music pumping through the speakers sound faint to her ears and all she could focus on was her heartbeat and the air she's inhaling and exhaling. If you could see what Bonnie was seeing and feeling what she was feeling you'd slow down time to and take in how ridiculous her life has gotten.

Spring Break was approaching and tonight was the annual bash before everyone parts ways for the break. Caroline Forbes, one of Bonnie's roommates and close friend, resident socialite with a heart of gold and looks that could kill, is the brainiac behind the party and is currently shouting to the heavens above her approval of her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood's "natural gift." Elena Gilbert, her other roommate and good friend, was locking lips with her current boyfriend Damon Salvatore, a wealthy playboy.

Unlike her friends, Bonnie not feeling it tonight and she'd rather spend the last few hours alone on a roof smoking and taking photographs of the various people wrecking their small place. If you added to the equation that Bonnie was the single friend in the group, that would also sum up why she wanted to be alone. Watching everyone else celebrate and gush over significant others was not on Bonnie's to-do list for the evening.

Taking another drag from her cigarette before putting it out, Bonnie isolated myself from the rest of the party in her room. The only place she knew she was safe to escape the chaos going on on the other side of the door. She would usually spend a lot of time by the window, with a mug of tea in hand, and sitting down on the fire escape, which is what she is currently doing. Peering up at the few visible stars in the sky, Bonnie grabbed her camera and climbed the escape to the roof.

As she got closer towards the roof, Bonnie heard someone already up there singing. It was a male voice singing along to some psychedelic rock music on his laptop. He stopped when he heard someone coming up to the roof.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your singing... session." Bonnie said, slowly walking over towards the guy.

When he turned around he smiled at Bonnie, as if he recognized her and Bonnie was taken back by how good looking he is. He had some scruffy facial hair giving him a mature look. Physically fit, with his muscles showing through his hoodie. Overall all he had this rugged look about him, but his blue eyes made him a little bit softer.

"You're one of those party girls, right?" A thick Scottish accent asked Bonnie, only adding on to his charm.

"What?" Bonnie wasn't sure how to take his question. The first thing he asks her is if she's a party girl and Bonnie felt like shrinking back into herself like how she was at the party. Feeling weird about the recent partying she seems to fall in sync with.

"You live in the apartment that always throws wild parties right? With the blonde one and the one that frowns a lot, no offensive to your friend." The guy turned down his music and gave Bonnie a curious look.

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie smiled, sort of feeling dumb for not picking up on what he was saying. But, she was slightly surprised he knew of her. Walking closer to the guy, Bonnie held out her hand. "I'm Bonnie."

He smiled back and shook her hand. "I'm Galen. I live above you and I see you from time to time at that record shop near the college campus."

Suddenly Bonnie understood why he seemed to recognize and seemed slightly familiar. She's seen him around campus and the building, and occasionally would send him a faint smile and continue about her business. "Right, yeah. You work at the record shop?"

"No, just a frequent customer." He sat down on a crate and started playing another song on his laptop. "I don't want to seem like I'm prying, but why aren't you at your party? Sounds like it's still going on."

Bonnie sat down near him on the ground and sipped her mug of tea. "Because I was getting tired of all the drunk party people. Headaches form quickly from the loud club music. It's all just noise to me now."

Galen nodded at Bonnie, understanding what she meant. He left his own place because the music was becoming far too annoying to his liking. The constant thudding noise was driving him crazy, so he retreated to the roof to enjoy his own music and clear his head. When Bonnie joined him he was kind of glad she joined him, since he's seen her everywhere and never worked up the nerve to say anything to her besides, "Hello."

Bonnie turned around and started snapping pictures of the skyline and various things she could spot from the roof when a comfortable silence fell between her and Galen. For someone she just met, she felt more comfortable with him than the various people she knew at the party. He didn't seem threatening and Bonnie seemed to have some unique, mutual understanding of each other. Although they didn't speak much so far, Bonnie and Galen enjoyed the company.

"You some sort of photographer?" Galen asked from his laptop.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, just a hobby." Turning towards Galen, Bonnie aimed her camera at him and waited for the right moment to snap a picture of him.

When her flash went off, Galen jerked on the crate and made a face at her. "Whoa. No pictures please."

"Sorry." Bonnie sighed, looking at the recent pictures she took. "I should have asked you first. But I must say, it's not a bad picture."

"What makes you say that?" Galen looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow at Bonnie.

"I don't take bad pictures." Bonnie assured. Grabbing her mug off of the ground, Bonnie walked over towards the fire escape. "It was nice to uh... finally meet you. I guess..."

"Leaving so soon?" Galen stood up and placed his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I was just starting to enjoy the company."

Bonnie looked down at the ground and felt herself blush. "Well we live in the same building, go to the same school, and you know where I live. We'll see eachother again, I'm sure of it."

When Bonnie started heading down back to her room, Galen turned back around and closed his laptop, enjoying the silence. He hoped he would see Bonnie again soon. She was spunky and there was just something about her that made her different from the other girls on campus. She was kind of like Aubrey Plaza on Parks and Recreation but slightly more upbeat. Something Galen found quite attractive.

* * *

_Buzz. BuzzBuzz. Buzz. BuzzBuzz._

Rolling on her side to grab her phone, Caroline kept her eyes glued on Tyler's ass as he walked around her room, searching for his clothes. Thank the lord for football, Caroline thought to herself, looking down at her phone noticing the new text message. Clicking through she smirked at the sender.

"Babe, who are you grinning about?" Tyler asked while slipping his jeans on. "Sending me a naughty text?"

Caroline ran her tongue over her teeth, hastily texting back her reply. "Of course. But, I'm going to save it as a draft and write you something worthwhile for you to read before you go to sleep." Caroline put her phone on silent and flipped it down on her table.

Tyler climbed back on her bed, pinning her underneath him. "This is why I love you Caroline," Tyler placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "You're so thoughtful. Now I better head out and get Matt before he blacks out again."

Tyler rolled off her bed, grabbed his keys off her nightstand, and left her room without another word. Caroline stared at the door, pulling her sheets closer to her body. She felt slightly dirty when she picked her phone up and smiled at her latest message.

For the last couple of months, Caroline has been going behind Tyler's back and sleeping around with an older gentleman. Someone Tyler introduced her to and she instantly took a liking to. It was on her twenty-first birthday. Tyler brought him to the party and when Caroline separated herself from the party, he charmed her and told her everything she's always wanted to hear from a man. That was the moment she gave into temptation and ended up sleeping with himfive days later.

The thing that made her fall for the older guy was that he wasn't like Tyler at all. Tyler is the type of guy who would take you to the local diner you both enjoy going to and dining on burgers, fries, and a milkshake. He'd wink over to you at all of his games because you're his good luck charm and then make out with you in the backseat of his car before dropping you off home to your parents because he's a good guy. He's the typical good ole' American boy. Even though his family is filthy rich, he doesn't want to be known as the rich kid, but just as Tyler Lockwood.

The older gentleman, is wealthy as well. But, unlike Tyler, he enjoys the finer things in life. He's cultured and has taken Caroline to many museums and events you'd read about in national papers or artsy blogs. He's spoken to Caroline in various languages when they've been intimate, repeated telling her all the things he loves about her and all the things he plans on doing to her. They've wined and dined at the finest restaurants in the city and shook hands with various socialites. He knows how to dangle the glamour and limelight Caroline wants and retract it back to keep her on her toes with him and take her breath away every time they meet up.

"I was thinking about you earlier and I know that you've mentioned Spring Break is coming up. I would love it if you joined me in California. I have a few clients and old friends to meet out west and having you there with me would make the trip worth it. Let me know soon, sweet Caroline."

Caroline sighed at how husky his voice gets when he calls her over the phone. She knows this is last minute and ruin everything she's planned with Bonnie and Elena, but she's always wanted to go to California.

Dialing his number, Caroline bit her bottom lip. "Hey, Niklaus?"

"Sweet Caroline. Made up your mind?" Klaus asked. His voice was still husky and Caroline was contemplating leaving the party to go to his townhouse.

"I'd love to go to California." Caroline smiled. "What excuse should I use this time?"

"Visiting an aunt and your favorite cousin out west."

"Done. I'll soon you soon?"

"Always, love. I'll text you in the morning the details and maybe meet you for a late brunch. Sweet dreams, Caroline."

When the dial tone sounded, Caroline hopped out of her bed and headed to her bathroom. She was hoping everything was going to play out in her favor and the hot water would rinse off her worry that Tyler and her friends were going to be upset with the sudden change of plans.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore watched his brother grope Elena Gilbert out of the corner of his eye in disgust. He felt like every chance Damon got, he would like to show the world, mainly Stefan, that he got the girl in the end. It wasn't like Stefan had any feelings towards Elena, yes they did hook up once, but must Damon act like an ass and flaunt her like a trophy. Stefan felt slightly better when Elena pulled him down the hallway.

Stefan headed towards the kitchen looking for something to drink. He noticed Matt Donovan pouring himself something to drink. "Matt!" Stefan grinned, patting him on the back, "Would you mind pour me some of that."

Matt smiled and filled Stefan a cup of alcohol. "Here man, enjoy."

Stefan grabbed the cup and stalked off to the nearest cute girl. She just happened to be a brunette, with long curly hair reaching past her shoulders. She was rolling a joint in her hands."Wanna get out of here?" Stefan asked sipping his drink.

When she turned around, she gave him a wicked smile and Stefan was taken aback. She looked similar to Elena, but more rebellious. Her dark attire and strappy heels gave her an edge that only made Stefan want to leave with her quickly. "Who's asking?" Her voice was sort of raspy, but it made her mysterious.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Katherine Pierce." Katherine smiled again and lit the joint. "Let's take this party elsewhere."

Stefan let Katherine led the way and downed the rest of his cup before crushing it in his hands. Damon isn't going to be the only one having fun tonight.

* * *

Walking over to the couch Damon was sitting on, Elena pulled her hair out of it's high ponytail. "Damon, come with my friends to Miami. It'll be fun."

This was the fifteenth time Elena asked Damon to join her and her friends in Miami. He was never well received by Elena's circle of friends, which includes Damon's brother Stefan, who had a breif fling with Elena. He flirted with Caroline once, was always rude to Bonnie and Matt, hated Tyler, and picked on his younger brother Stefan. So of course they did not like him. But, because he made Elena happy, they did their best to tolerate him whenever he was around them or at a group gathering.

"No. I can't stand your friends." Damon reached for a can of beer on Elena's table and cracked it open. "Plus, they don't like me. I'm the creepy old guy."

Elena straddled Damon's waist and took the beer out of his hands, sipping some of it. "You're not an old creepy guy. You're my hot, mature boyfriend." Leaning in, she kissed him down his neck, earning groans of approval. She always knew how to keep him at bay.

"How about you spend the week with me up in The Hamptons? My family owns a place there and we can play house." Damon offered. One of Elena's favorite things to do with Damon was act very domestic. When they were out together he would call her "Mrs. Salvatore" and refer to her as his wife. She would just blush and play along with him. When Elena's friends were with them they would all gag and make faces at the two. But when it was just them at his place, they would play the kinkier version of house, which opened Elena's eyes to a much darker world she didn't know she would enjoy. The world was of fetishism and drugs. Damon was well versed.

Elena sat closer towards Damon's center and slowly ground her hips with his. "Can we bring party favors and toys?"

"Baby you can do whatever you want." Damon hiked up Elena's dress and ran his hands over her thighs. "Let me bring the drugs and you can bring the toys."

Gently squeezing Damon's erection through his pants, Elena bit his earlobe. "Deal. Now shut up and fuck me."

* * *

"Matt, let's go." Tyler pulled an intoxicated Matt Donovan off the ground and tried his best to steady his friend. "I need to get you home."

This was a routine Tyler Lockwood was familiar with. His close friend since grade school, Matt Donovan, took a liking to getting drunk at almost every party they attend. Matt was on the brink of becoming an alcoholic and it worried their circle of friends. Matt was the sweet guy who would hug you when you're down and call you when he hasn't heard from you in a while. But when it came to parties, Matt had a tendency to get wasted and become, "That Guy." The guy who would make out with various girls, do stupid stunts to get people excited, take off his clothes and get others to streak with him, and also cry alone, away from others, because the weight of the world would fall on his shoulders and make him remember his personal problems just as quickly as the last shot he downed.

"Tyler, Tyler, Bo-Byler..." Matt started slurring, trying his best to not fall over. "How are you buddy? I missed you bro."

Tyler smiled and slowly started walking him and Matt towards the front door of the apartment. "I'm good Matt. Looks like you had a few too many."

"No need to... talk about that. I just- I just- I needed to feel numb for the night." Matt was an honest drunk, which was a gift and a curse.

Tyler knew Matt had a lot of troubles, especially when it came to his family. Unlike Tyler, Matt Donovan wasn't privileged. Matt would be considered lower middle class compared to Tyler's family. His mother wasn't around when he needed her and he lost his father to a hit and run when he was five. Matt's younger sister Vicki was all he had until she was killed by her boyfriend before she turned seventeen. Tragedy plagued Matt and the loneliest would get under his skin until he started drinking in high school. That's when he started acting silly at parties to make everyone else feel better, although he was dying inside.

Tyler's family started caring for Matt and things started looking up for him. He had a job and worked hard to get himself to where he is now with Tyler, although the Lockwoods were willing to help him out. When Matt got to NYU he drank casually and when he met Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena, he felt himself welcomed into an even bigger family. But when his mother came back into his life looking for money, Matt began drinking more often and began blacking out.

Tyler took it upon himself to help his friend out and make sure he would monitor his drinking. He couldn't lose Matt and didn't want him to continue the tragic death trend in his family. Matt was like a brother to him.

"It's okay Matt. Soon we'll be home and you'll sleep off the numbness." Tyler pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open, before he and Matt slowly made their way into it.

"You're my- my best friend Ty." Matt whispered, his head lulling back and forth.

"I know man." Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Returning to her room, Bonnie closed her window and head straight for her computer. She attached a cord to her camera, trying to extract the pictures she just took from the camera and uploading them to her computer. The first picture she decided to edit was Galen's.

His eyes were closed, head down at his laptop. A faint smile was on his lips and he looked relaxed, as if he was about to start singing to his laptop. To some it would look kind of goofy, but Bonnie really liked the picture. It was simple and that's what Bonnie liked about it.

Scrolling through a few effects and and editing the picture abit, Bonnie admired the final product before printing it out and placing it in an envelope and setting it aside on her desk.

Bonnie stretched and decided to turn in. Plugging her ipod into her radio, Bonnie turned the volume down a little and stripped down to her undies, before hopping into bed. Replaying the events that just happened, Bonnie wouldn't mind running into Galen before she and her friends headed off to Miami together for Spring Break.

* * *

**Alright so as a reminder, this is just the prologue. My teaser. The calm before the storm. But, I hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
